


Sweet as Honey

by moonyglider



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Very fluffy, other PDX trainees mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyglider/pseuds/moonyglider
Summary: Cute lil stories about Lee Jinhyuk and Kim Wooseok ‘s journey into starting their new life together ヽ(´▽｀)/





	1. 1. Surnames

Wooseok and Jinhyuk was the best of friends. They've known each other from elementary and had stayed being best friends until their third year of high school. Jinhyuk was at Wooseok's house, they were supposedly going to study together but Wooseok was now laying on the bed while Jinhyuk was laying next to him facing him.

"Wooshin. Woo~ Wooseok! Kim Wooseok!" Jinhyuk called countless times trying to get the brunette's attention who was getting more and more annoyed by the second but still managed to ignore his best friend. 

Jinhyuk sighed, he was frustrated and was getting kind of desperate. He tried to think of ways to get the male's attention and finally thought of a brilliant idea. 

His lip curled up into a smirk as he casually said the name.

"Lee Wooseok."

"Who the fuck told you, you could change my surname?" 

Wooseok glared at the male and stood up from his position.

"Sheez Wooshin, after all this time i tried to grab your attention, you'd only respond to this?" He laughed, a bit too loud for Wooseok's liking as he stood up with him. 

"Ugh, whatever Wei. What do you want?" Wooseok groaned and rolled his eyes as he finally gave in.

"Well.. i kinda wanna tell you something." Jinhyuk said, fiddling with his fingers.

"Which is?" His best friend responded, raising a brow at him.

"Uh.. so.. you know how we've been best friends with each other for so long?" Jinhyuk continued as his eyes wandered off as if he was too nervous to look at the boy in front of him.

"Well duh, so?" Wooseok ask, confused as to why Jinhyuk suddenly brought that up.

"Well uh.. i.. don't want to be friends anymore." Jinhyuk looked down biting his lip as his heartbeat increased.

Wooseok was surprised. His eyes widen and he practically felt his heart drop. "What?" He asked, making sure he was hearing things right.

"I don't wanna be friends with you anymore Wooseok." Jinhyuk repeated, this time his tone was stern and serious and he managed to look back up facing the other male with a serious expression. His fist was clenched and he was practically sweating as he starred down at his now ex best friend.

Wooseok's heart was practically breaking into pieces now as he looked at the male in front of him noticing how serious he was and that he definitely wasn't playing around. He felt a lump in his throat as he tried to say the words, his voice starting to break and his eyes getting welled up with tears just ready to break down at any second. 

"W-why..?" Was all he managed to get out. As he looked up at Jinhyuk, tears in his eyes.

"Because i don't like your surname." 

"W-what..?" 

"I don't like your surname Wooseok."

"....wha-"

"I want you to change it. Kim Wooseok doesn't really suit you. I think Lee Wooseok suits you better." 

At this point all Wooseok could do was stare agape at the male in front of him.

"Jinhyuk.."

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

"Eh?"

"I fucking hate you!" He yelled as he threw a punch at Jinhyuk's stomach. 

"OUCH!" Jinhyuk yelped in pain as he held onto his stomach and started to  
slid down the bed in pain, onto the floor.

"Sheez Wooshin.. what was-" he was about to continue as he looked up and saw the brunette's face all wet as tears flowed down and sobs was starting to be heard. 

He could the see how hard Wooseok was trying to hold it up but couldn't as he continued to sob, wiping his tears off in which didn't help because it kept flowing either way.

"Don't *sob* scare me *sob* like that.. *sob*"

Jinhyuk's face soften, and he slowly stood up, ignoring the pain in his stomach that was still present from how hard Wooseok had punched him. He wrapped his arms around the male's smaller frame pulling him closer to him as his hand stroked the male's hair softly and reassuringly. All his life knowing Wooseok, he hardly ever see him cry. Wooseok was the type to try and not break down in front of people no matter what so it was very rare to see him like this, so fragile. It broke his heart to see it and yet he was somehow glad that he was able to witness something new from Wooseok.

"There, there. Come on, let's stop crying, you don't look as cute when you cry." Jinhyuk tried to joke, which really was a joke, considering he thought Wooseok still looked cute even when he's a sobbing mess. 

Wooseok wiped off his tears and finally stopped crying. They stayed like that for a while in the position where Jinhyuk was wrapping his arms around Wooseok while his hand was stroking his hair reassuringly while as Wooseok was burying his face into Jinhyuk's now wet chest.

Wooseok looked up at Jinhyuk with his swollen red teary eyed in which Jinhyuk tried his best to not jump at him and just smiled and stared back at the male.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Wooseok said, in his hoarse voice.

Jinhyuk let go of Wooseok as laughed nervously and nodded slowly, "haha.. sorry Wooshin.. i guess i kinda messed up with that confession huh?" 

Wooseok rolled his eyes, "you sure as hell did." He answered sarcastically like he usually does before slowly realizing that it was a confession and he hasn't answered it yet.

Wooseok's cheeks started getting tinted with red as he bit his lip and looked away, "a-anyways." He stuttered, in which was also rare because Wooseok almost never stutters. 

"Hm?" Jinhyuk hummed and looked down at the male noticing his now red cheeks, his lips once again curled up into a small smirk and waited for the male to continue. 

"Y-yes." Wooseok stuttered quietly, his voice smalled than it usually is as he tried to avoid eye contact with the male in front of him who was now smiling like an idiot.

"What was that?" He asked, he heard it well. He just wanted to hear Woosoek say it again.

Knowing that the male was teasing him, Wooseok rolled his eyes with his still red cheeks. "I said yes. I agree. I think Lee Wooseok would probably suit me better.." He said looking up at the male a small smile on his face.

Jinhyuk was now grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't help himself and immediately hugged the shorter male in front of him a bit too tightly. 

"Can't breath." 

"Oops, sorry." Jinhyuk laughed nervously and let go of the hug.

Wooseok rolled his eyes once again and smiled adoringly at the tall idiot in front of him. He stood up, wrapped his arms around the male's neck and starred into his eyes.

Jinhyuk smiled once again like an idiot, struck with love as he wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist, starring back at him with nothing but love and admiration in his eyes. 

They kept staring before slowly leaning closer towards each other and letting their lips touch in a soft, wonderful, breathtaking kiss. 

As they both pulled away slowly, they stared at each other's eyes for a while before Jinhyuk finally broke the silence.

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?"

Wooseok sighed before closing the gap between their lips for the second time and pulling away again. "Does that answer your stupid question?"

"Hm.. i don't know, do you mind repeating it?" Jinhyuk smirked as Wooseok rolled his eyes and leaned in, closing the gap between their lips for the third time and the forth time, then the fifth and sixth and so on until they were out of breath, in which Wooseok decided he wants to cuddle and Jinhyuk of course agreed.

And that sweet afternoon was what started their new journey together.


	2. 2. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhyuk and Wooseok went out on their first date!

After their sweet little confession they decided to go out together on their first date. Jinhyuk was of course the one who suggested it first.

"Hey Wooshin, since we're dating now.. uh.. do you wanna go out? Like on a date?" He asked a bit nervous. 

"Hm? Yeah, sure. Where'd you like to take me?" Wooseok casually asked as he was laying on top of Jinhyuk's chest playing a game on his phone.

"Uh.. well.." 'fuck.' Jinhyuk thought. 'He said take me. Does that mean i'm the one in charge of the date??' He asked himself. 'This means i better not mess up. Its our first date too after all..' he thought.

"How about the amusement park?" Jinhyuk suggested, as the cliché thought of winning Wooseok teddy bears and Wooseok holding onto him on a roller coaster got to his mind.

"Sure. When?" Wooseok asked, knowing that Jinhyuk was probably thinking of those cliché romantic stuff you see on movies.

"Is tomorrow at 1 okay?" 

"Of course." 

"Alright then! I'll pick you up." Jinhyuk grinned happily as he stood up from the position.

"Okay." Wooseok said, a bit disappointed that he wasn't laying on Jinhyuk's comfortable chest anymore as he stood up too.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait!" Jinhyuk exclaimed excitedly.

"Mhm me neither." Wooseok smiled at the male, thinking how cute and childish his now boyfriend was getting excited for a first date. Which of course he was too, he was just trying to keep his cool. 

Jinhyuk went home soon after that not forgetting to slip a quick kiss on the cheek in which Woosoek responded with his usual eye roll but he knows deep inside that the male enjoyed his cute romantic antics and he certainly isn't wrong because Wooseok does in fact finds them adorable. 

The next day soon came and Jinhyuk was now standing in front of his boyfriend's house waiting for him to finish getting ready. Wooseok finished soon after that and they went into Jinhyuk's car and drove away to the amusement park. 

"You look really cute today." Jinhyuk slipped in a compliment, glancing at the male next to him every once in a while but still keeping his eyes on the road.

"So am i not cute on other days?" Wooseok teased.

"What?! N-no! I mean yes! I mean- you always look cute everyday! Its just that you look especially cuter today! Well.. its not like you don't look as cute every other day but-"

Wooseok laughed his angelic laugh that sounded like music to Jinhyuk's ear and shook his head slowly. "Sheez, you're so easy to mess with. I was just joking Wei." 

"Ah, haha right." Jinhyuk chuckled nervously.

Wooseok soon noticed how the male was a bit nervous and puts a hand on his thigh to reassure him. "Hey, when you're nervous you tend to get all clumsy, so try and stay calm okay?" He gave the male a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm not nervous at all!" Jinhyuk gave the male a grin as they finally arrived. Jinhyuk parked his car and they both got out and started to get into the amusement park.

"Its been a while since i went here." Wooseok claimed looking around as they walked. 

"Yeah, we've been so bush with school.." Jinhyuk agreed. 

As they walked Jinhyuk looked down at Wooseok and noticed the free hand. 'Should i hold his hand..?' He thought. He kept thinking of it and was acting all fiddly in which Wooseok noticed.

"Sheez, if you wanna hold my hand just do it." He giggled and made the move to hold the male's hand first giving him a warm smile. 

Jinhyuk blushed and chuckled nervously, "haha sorry, i was just scared that you wouldn't wanna do that.."

"Why wouldn't i want to? Its a date after all. Shouldn't we be doing cliché romantic things together?" Wooseok laughed, making Jinhyuk laugh with him and nodded. 

"Right, then we're gonna do a lot cliché romantic things together so you better brace yourself Wooshin!" Jinhyuk exclaimed playfully as he swung their hands back and forth making the other male smile and shook his head slowly. 'How childish.' He thought. 

As they walked, Jinhyuk saw what seemed like a fun game of throwing balls on a stand with lots of cute prizes, just like the one he sees on those movies. Getting excited, he pulled Wooseok with him to the stand while grinning excitedly like a child. Wooseok followed the male and saw where they were heading to. He giggled softly and shook his head. 

Jinhyuk paid the stand keeper who gave him 3 balls. "Alright Wooshin! I'm gonna impress you with my ball throwing skills, so you better watch carefully!" He exclaimed with a cocky smile in which Wooseok responded with a nod and a bit of a sarcastic smile. "Of course. I'll sure be wooed with those ball throwing skills." He said a bit sarcastically.

Jinhyuk focused on his aim and threw the first ball which almost got it but he missed. He groaned and took a deep breath to focus on the next one. 

"You can do it Wei~" His boyfriend encouraged.

Jinhyuk focused again and threw the second ball which fortunately hit the aim just right and he still has one more ball. He grinned happily and glanced at Wooseok, "did you see that?" 

Wooseok nodded and smiled giving him a thumbs up, "yes very good. Now hit another one Wei." He cheered. 

Jinhyuk nods and threw his last ball which hits the aim perfectly again. He cheered and grinned at Wooseok, who gave him a smile. "That was cool. You did great." He complimented which made Jinhyuk happy. 

"What prize do you want Wooshin?" 

"The panda's cute."

And thus Jinhyuk asked for the huge panda plushie and gave it to Wooseok who smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." Jinhyuk blushed and chuckled, "hehe anything for you Wooshin~"

After the stand Wooseok wanted to eat some cotton candies so Jinhyuk looked for a cotton candy and bought one for each of them. They walked around the amusement park together, with Wooseok holding onto his panda and eating his pink cotton candy on the other hand, while Jinhyuk was eating his blue cotton candy. 

After a while of playing games and rides here and there and finishing their cotton candies, Jinhyuk finally decided that it was time for the roller coaster. 

"Wooshin do you wanna ride the roller coaster?"

"Sure, sounds fun." 

Jinhyuk mentally prepared himself, thinking that Wooseok would probably get scared in the ride and hold onto him. He smiled to himself at the thought as they got in line. 

Wooseok looked at how Jinhyuk kept smiling to himself and raised a brow, "you look happy." He stated. 

"I'm just excited for the ride." He claimed with an excited smile. 

"Aren't you?" He asked his boyfriend who's hand was being held by him as they waited. 

"Yeah, the roller coaster seems fun." He smiled and looked at the people who was currently riding it. "I heard there have been accidents when people ride roller coasters." He casually stated.

Jinhyuk suddenly thought of a scary scenario where they would fall of the roller coaster and his face paled. Wooseok glanced at his boyfriend and noticed it. "Wei, you okay?" He asked a bit concerned at his suddenly pale face. "You know if you're scared we don't have to ride it." Wooseok assured. 

Jinhyuk quickly shook his head and gave his boyfriend an assuring grin. "No no i was just thinking of the worst case scenario." He admitted. 

Wooseok chuckled and gave the male's hand a squeeze, "sheez, relax we'll be fine. You were the one excited in the first place anyways." Jinhyuk smiled and nodded. 

As it was finally their turn, Jinhyuk took a deep breath and got into it with Wooseok next to him. "Ooo i'm excited." Wooseok cooed as their seat belts and everything was put on. Jinhyuk gulped and nodded, "me too." 

~~~

"That was f-fun.." 

"Woah! Right? I kinda wanna go again." Wooseok giggled happily. 

"U-uh.. i think i'm good." Jinhyuk claimed as he was still a bit pale from the ride.

"You were so cute though, holding onto me for dear life." Wooseok laughed and teased his boyfriend. 

Jinhyuk pouted, "shut up, i didn't know it was that fast.." he mumbled, his cheeks tinted red from embarrassment. 

Wooseok giggled and held onto the male's hand giving him a grin, "its okay, i had so much fun." 

Jinhyuk's face soften and he blushed as he looked at his boyfriend's cute grin. He couldn't help but pinched the male's cheeks and cooed, "sheez, you're so cute like that Wooshin~" Wooseok squinted his eyes and glared at the male, "hey stop that my cheeks are gonna fall off." He said jokingly with a pout.

Jinhyuk laughed and Wooseok soon laughed alongside him as they continued their cute little date by eating ice cream while they watch the sunset together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i made some mistakes, i hope you like it!


	3. 3. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok sure loves teasing his boyfriend.

Another day after school where Wooseok went over to Jinhyuk's house. Jinhyuk was bored out of his mind while Wooseok was actually trying to study. 

"Wei can we for once just focus on studying?" 

Jinhyuk pouted but nodded his head anyway not wanting to upset his boyfriend.

"Fine.." he mumbled as Wooseok sighed and continued on trying to finish the work. Until a few minutes passed. 

"Maybe instead of staring at me, actually stare at.. i don't know? Your textbook?"

"Sorry, you're just really nice to stare at." 

Wooseok rolled his eyes at the dumb statement and ignored the male. "Whatever just don't bother me." He mumbled as he looked back down at his book.

A few minutes passed and Jinhyuk was still staring at the pretty boy in front of him, starting to get really bored. He decided that he wanted his boyfriend's attention. So what better way than to poke the living hell out of the male?

He started with poking Wooseok's cheeks.

"Your cheeks are surprisingly soft."

"Stop."

"It feels nice to poke them." He cooed as he continued poking the male's cheek.

"Wei stop that." The male said, getting annoyed.

Jinhyuk smirked and started poking the male's arms, going down to his sides.

"Wei i said sto- AH!" Wooseok yelped and started laughing as he tried to get away from hin but Jinhyuk knew how to hold him down. He knew how ticklish the boy was so he loves attacking him with tickles.

"No! Haha! Stop! Hahaha! Stop! I'll pass out..!"  
Wooseok laughed and pleaded as tears of laughter started forming. He kept trying to dodge the male's attacks but to no avail. They've been friends for a long time and Jinhyuk knows all the male's ticklish spots.

Jinhyuk kept attacking the male with tickles until Wooseok was now laying on the floor with a red face and teary eyes. 

"S-stop! Wei! Please! Oh my god i'm gonna pass out." He pleaded in between laughs.

Jinhyuk then decided that he had enough and let the male regain his breath. With a smile of victory on his face. 

Wooseok sighed and tried to catch his breath, "Gosh.. Wei.. you're so annoying." Wooseok claimed as he wiped his tears off, while still trying to regain his breath.

Jinhyuk chuckled, "you love me though." 

Wooseok rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smiled a bit. After awhile he soon realized their position, and noticed how Jinhyuk was just blankly staring at him.

Jinhyuk noticed how quiet Wooseok was and that he looked a bit flustered. He raised a brow confused until Wooseok said the words.

".. please be gentle.." 

"..."

Jinhyuk's brain stopped working for a while. It took him about 10 seconds to process what Wooseok was saying underneath him. He looked at the male's face and froze. 

"..Wei?" 

"..."

"Wei?"

"..."

"Hey, you okay? You know i was just tea-"

But before Wooseok could finish his sentence, Jinhyuk already stood up and ran off. Probably towards the bathroom, leaving Wooseok dumbfounded on the floor. 

After a while Jinhyuk soon returned and Wooseok immediately asked him where he went to. 

"You took a while. Where did you ran off to?"

"The bathroom."

"Why so long?"

"Uh.. my stomach hurts."

"Right. You looked fine before."

"Yeah i don't know it just kinda happens.."

"It just happens."

"Uh.. Yep."

"I'm not stupid Wei, i know what you were doing in the bathroom."

"Y-you do..?"

"I'm a guy too."

"... w-well its your fault anyways."

"Pfft you're unbelievable. I was just teasing you." He laughed as he shook his head.

"Yeah but still.." Jinhyuk pouted and averted his gaze a bit embarrassed.

Wooseok giggled at how cute his boyfriend was acting and crawled to the male's lap straddling him. He gave him a peck on his lips and cooed, "Alright i'm sorry~ i won't tease you like that again."

"Hmph. Whatever." Jinhyuk pouted and tried to look away. 

"Aw~ are you still mad? Common i was just playing around." Wooseok pouted and cooed like he's trying to cheer a child up.

"You know i was trying hard to hold myself.." Jinhyuk mumbled.

"Aww thats so considerate of you. But you know i'm your boyfriend right? You don't have to hold back, its not like i don't want it." He smiled as he wraps his hands around the male's neck.

"Well.. i kinda want our first time to be special.." He mumbled as his cheeks turned a shade of red. 

Wooseok was a bit surprised at the answer and let out a giggle which was just such a blessing for Jinhyuk's ears, before giving the male a sweet chaste kiss. "Thats so sweet Wei.. You really are a hopeless romantic." 

"Only for you Wooshin." He smiled adoringly as he leaned in and gave the male an eskimo kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah sorry, this chapter was short and probably boring :,)  
> But i still hope you enjoyed it at least a bit,,
> 
> Please leave me some kudos and comment if you do! I'd love to hear your feedback or even if you have some ideas i'm definitely happy to hear them out!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first produce fanficfion, i hope you like it ^-^  
> Also sorry if i give some slow updates cause i’m a slow updater ;-;
> 
> Also i’m available at wattpad and twitter @moonyglider so check it out! 
> 
> (P.S i usually update faster on wattpad)


End file.
